


TBA

by thelazyhero_ttums



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fueled by no sleep, Im going to add tags as this progesses, M/M, Mainly bc I have no idea what’s going to happen, Well rough idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelazyhero_ttums/pseuds/thelazyhero_ttums
Summary: This is, strange, to say the least. As you can tell, I have no idea what this is. I hope you enjoy…





	TBA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imjusttheoutgoingsidekick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/gifts).



> This is, strange, to say the least. As you can tell, I have no idea what this is. I hope you enjoy…

First day of senior year, Race already already knew this was going to be an amazing day. He was so ready for it. Life was bliss.

* * * * * * 

The first day of school went well nothing to exciting although Race was a little sad bc he didn’t see any of his friends. He decided to call his closest friend and ask him how his day went.

*ring*……*ring*……

“HELLO!!”

“AAAAAAAH!!! What the hell Mush!”

“Hahahahahahahahahahaha, got you.”

“I’m going to murder you.”

“Awwwww, how could you possibly hurt a face like mine?”

Race could already see the face Mush was making, his almond eyes looking towards the left, his lips pulled up into a smirk.

“Come over and I’ll show you,” Race said, trying to hide his laughter.

“Is this an invitation?”

“Depends are you willing to take it?”

“Maybe later, it’s only 4:15.”

“Ugh, anyways, why’d I call you again?”

“How am I supposed to know!”

“Ummmmmm… OH YEAH, how was your first day of school?”

“Fuck, we had school today?”

“Well there’s another reason to call you mush.”

“What?”

“You know why we call you mush right?”

“Because of my lovely attitude.”

“No it’s because of your complexion, your skin looks like oatmeal, also now your brains turning to mush!”

“Wait, how?”

“YOU FORGOT WHAT YOU FORGOT!!!!”

“What?”

“School you idiot, we had school today.”

“Oh right, shit!”

Race heard some yelling over the phone, who he assumed was Mush’s mom yelling at him to stop cursing.

“Ugh, she always gets onto me.”

“Well maybe you should stop.” Race said, once again trying not to laugh.

“You know what, fu-rick you.” 

“Ha, anyways I gotta go, talk to you later?”

“Yeah, bye.”

 

Race turned on the television and watched some strange western show about some old guy, his two middle aged sons, and the kids mom, he wasn’t sure if they’re married or not. He was so bored, originally he thought he’d be doing a lot of homework seeing as it was senior year, uuuugggggghhhh, sooooo booooored. He had nothing to do, he flipped through the shows on Netflix, Supernatural, Glee, Riverdale, The rain, Ugh nothing is on. He got up and decided to raid the pantry, nothing. Fridge is next, still nothing. By nothing of course it meant, nothing that he could readily shove into his mouth, or something that he found slightly unpleasant. He decided to go on a walk.

On his walk he saw, a very cute dog, a boy learning to ride a bike, and a fallen tree. When he returned home a couple hours have passed it was now 6:27. His parents were home and pizza was ordered; Pepperoni, not his favorite, but not the worst. When he finished he got up went to his room, then posted on and scrolled through social media. He of course sent his streaks; Spot being the highest one at 210, ha Spot’s my highest streak, yet the shortest person I know, thinking this made him laugh for no reason. How a number of days correlates to a person’s height, no one knows, except Race of course. He knew he was just wasting time waiting for Mush to come over, but what he didn’t know is why. Why did the wait feel so agonizingly long, why did it never feel like he’d waited this long in his life before. He guessed he’d never find out, now he doubted Mush was even coming over, the time read 9:26, wow how long had he’d been scrolling through YouTube looking for something to watch. He better hurry or soon he won’t be able to come over. Race knew Mush’s parents didn’t like it when he went out after 10:00 and with only 34 minutes left he doubted Mush would be able to make it in time. He decided at 9:45 Mush wouldn’t be able to make it and crawled into his bed to ‘sleep’ and by that I meant lay in his bed trying to stay awake just for the chance that Mush might come over. He must’ve fallen asleep though because he opened his eyes to see Mush just kinda standing there at the end of his bed.

“What the hell man!” Race screamed clearly confused at how Mush got there.

“SORRY! I-I-I just got here, I tried getting your attention by knocking on your window but your were already asleep, so I just opened it myself.”

“Oh,” that seemed a little strange to Race but he didn’t really question it but he almost thought something was off, probably just a little dazed from getting startled awake, seemed reasonable enough for him.

“Yeah, so, how was your first day?”

“Oh, it was good, the teachers were nice. How about yo- Oh, wait…”

“Ha…ha…ha, so funny,” Mush moved towards Race laying down beside him on the bed, “are you sure it was great, I mean after all I wasn’t there…”

“But you’re here now,” Race said kinda confused on why Mush just got in his bed, “and that’s good.”

“I could always make up for not coming,” Mush looked at Race and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt, “if that’s what you want…”

That’s weird, Race thought Mush’s shirt didn’t have buttons, you’d think I’d realize his shirt had buttons, he’s of course talking, to himself, about how he looks at Mush up and down constantly. He told himself this was because he’d like to take in every detail of a person, he of course secretly knew he only did it to Mush, although he never knew why. Well that’s what he wants to believe anyways. Deep down he knew it was for another reason, he just wasn’t ready for that reason yet. Yet here that reason was, in front of him, unbuttoning his shirt, button by button.

“Are you gonna help me unbutton this or just looked confused?” Mush said.

“Uh, wha- OH yeah, I’ll help!” Race also punched Mush in the chest he reached out so fast.

“Ayyyy, watch it, you don’t wanna hurt yourself!”

“S-sorry, just still a little sleepy I guess…”

“Yeah, well, I hope you wake up soon, or else how would you have this?” Mush’s shirt was fully unbuttoned and he took it off to reveal a six pack so good looking even Spot would be impressed.

“Y-y-you-since when did you-have you ever-“

“Have I ever what?”

“You-you-you work out?”

“No not at all, duh how would I attract anyone if I didn’t?”

“How do you attract anyone at all?”

“You seem pretty attracted.”

“Ummmmmm, I don’t know what you mean?”

“Yeah, that’s why your staring directly at them? Right, because you aren’t attracted?”

“Well, I’m just surprised, that you know-“

“Have abs? That surprises you?”

“Well, I mean, not, ugh!”

“So, the real question is do you wanna touch them?” Mush slowly grabbed Race’s hand, awaiting his response.

“Well, I guess, it would be rude to refuse, right?”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night kiddo!” Mush took Race’s hand and slowly put it on his torso before letting go, of course Race didn’t move his hand.

“So well my hands on here, are you ever gonna stop flexing?”

“Awwwww, that’s so sweet, you think I’m flexing!”

“Yeah right, as if you aren’t flexing, your abs are harder than steel!”

“And if I flexed they’d be harder than diamonds.” 

“Yes as is, Ha!”

“Wanna bet?”

“No, no, no… I’m good with where we’re at!”

“Well we could always take it farther…” Mush said putting emphasis on the word farther.

“Wha-what do you mean?”

“Let me show you,” Mush put his hand on Race’s chest and laid him on his stomach, “are you ready?”

Race heard his heart beating in his chest *boom…boom…boom*, “ready for wha-“

Mush got closer to Race cutting him off *boom..boom..boom* “Are you ready Race, are you Race?”

*Boom…BOom…BOOm* Mush started to lean in to kiss him, Race thought his heart would explode, he saw Mush lean in and…

*BOOM*

Race awoke with a start.

*Boom* Race heard Something clash against his window, “what the fuck?” Race was furious, he was having a nice dream when some stupid branch woke him up, but, there aren’t any trees near my window, he was completely confused *boom* but there the sound was, he decided it would be best to check what kept hitting his window.

He got to his window and realized  
It was currently 12:37.  
Someone was outside.  
It wasn’t a tree branch, it was rocks.  
He decided he might as well check who it was so he opened his window and called out.

“Hello?” He said trying to project his voice but messing at the end.

“Race??” Someone called back, Wait was that, Mush.

“Mush, is that you, what the hell?”

“I told you I was going to come over!”

“I THOUGHT YOU MEANT AT LIKE 5!”

“Just let me in!”

“Ugh!”

Race got dressed, threw on a shirt, and walked downstairs to open the door and let Mush in.

“Hey bud.” Mush said smiling at Race.

“1. Don’t call me ‘bud’, 2. What the fuck, and 3. Glad to see you.”

“I’m glad to see you too, it’s been awhile.”

“Yeah especially since you decided to skip school today!”

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault!”

“Surrre, now come up stairs before we wake my parents.” Race led Mush upstairs and into his room, “Welcome to my lair.”

“What’s it the lair of, virginity?” Mush said laughing.

“You are the most annoying person ever, why are we friends again?”

“Because, I’m the best person you’ve ever met.” Mush said, putting his hand under his jaw, and smirking.

“As if.”

“Bored, so why’d you ask me to come over?”

“Thought I would catch you up on everything.”

“Again, bored, have anything fun to do?”

“Shut up and listen.” Race sat down on his bed and filled Mush in on everything that was happening at school, and since they had some of the same classes race filled him in on those too.

“Wow, good to know…” Mush said with enough sarcasm to crash the titanic.

“That was the weirdest dialogue tag ever.”

“What?!?” Mush said, looking at Race with the most bewildered look possible.

“I said, stfu, wanna play some stupid games?”

“Oh yeah, why not!”

Race threw Mush a controller, which he epically caught and didn’t almost drop it on the floor, and booted up some zombie game. A first person shooter one, where you can unlock areas and defend them while you wait for rescue. He’d been stuck on a level a while and decided some help could, well, help.

“Ok, once I have enough points I’ll unlock this room and you can guard this one.” Race said, motioning with his hand as he said it.

“Aye, Aye, Sir.” Mush said doing a fake army salute.

The match started out easy enough, with Race guarding one room and Mush guarding the other, but in order to win you have to unlock all the rooms. That was the part that got Race, he’s being going good but bye the time he unlock around the fifth room, he’d get a bit overwhelmed. Of course, now with two people, that shouldn’t happen as fast, well except for the fact the Mush was the worst person to ever play. His antics included not getting any gun above a pistol, having to be revived 10 or so times, and not being really good at keeping his zombies in check. After the first try he went from, wtf does this do to I kinda got this. He only got better and eventually they beat the level, of course that was after Race told Mush, and I quote, ‘Get your shit together, Helen!’ It was only after they had beat the level did Race check check what time it was, 4:25, fuck.

“Um, Mush hate to say this but you should probably head back home.”

“Why…” Mush paused to yawn, “what time is it?”

“4:25.” Race answered, yawning when he finished.

“Fuck, I got to go!” 

“Yeah, no kidding.”

Mush got his stuff and Race followed him to the door leading outside.

“Bye.” Race said opening the door for Mush.

“Bye, love you.” Mush said walking out the door and grabbing his bike.

“Love you too…?” Race said, very confused at what the other had said put in his tiredness didn’t process it.

Mush got on his bike and rode back toward his house as race watched him leave. After awhile Race couldn’t see him anymore so he closed the door and headed upstairs to get an hour nap before heading to school.


End file.
